The Haunted Man
by Ambrogio'smoonlight
Summary: When Bella came across an ad in the paper, she takes a journey of intrigue and danger. She comes face to face with a man who needs her help desperately. She is now stuck in the manor with him and haunted by his troubles. Caught between pity and fear, will she be able to save him and give him peace? She gets more then she bargained for on her weekend of terror. Paranormal.
1. The Invitation

**The Haunted Man**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**Starts in Twilight about the time she is in school before she formally meets the Cullens.**_

**Chapter One: The Invitation.**

Bella stared at page one of her book for a long time; trying not to look obvious as she secretly gazed up at the Cullen group longingly. She noticed their alluring strangeness and the mysterious often drew her curious mind, irresistibly.

They were all in their usual place around the table chatting in their own little click. They never really gave anyone a second look until Bella arrived. The fact that the Cullens were different made her curious to know more about them. They all glanced at her once then went back to their interesting, secret conversation.

The girl with short hair, taking in her other-worldly appearance could make Bella believe in faeries or perhaps pixies, smiled her way then seemed to go into a kind of daze as she lock eye contact with her. The girl's boyfriend with a pained expression, shook her then turned her to face him as he held her by the shoulders. He looked worriedly into her far away eyes. He looked suddenly up at her from over her shoulders and saw her watching them.

Embarrassed, Bella dropped her gaze at the opened book and pretended to read it again. She wondered what caused such a reaction in the strange girl. She just suddenly zoned out completely for a moment. A fit of laughter from her new friends made her glance to find out what the sudden commotion was. She grinned at her new friends when she tore her eyes away from her interest. Mike Newton had just arrived and slid down the bench next to her and knocked over her drink on himself in his foolish haste. Bella stifled a giggle by covering her mouth then turned back to find the Cullen kids had suddenly left their table while she was distracted.

Bella was disappointed then frowned. She turned around again to find Mike apologizing and she just shrugged. Bella explained she was worse at clumsiness then he was so not to worry about it. The Bella noticed everyone freeze and found she was a bit self-conscious as she felt all eyes on her suddenly. An abrupt tap came to her left shoulder from behind. Bella whirled around in her seat and looked up at the well dressed pixie girl giving her a sweet smile again.

"Hey, I think you dropped this." She said as she handed her the book she had been pretending to read.

Bella felt her face flush in embarrassment and took the book.

"Yeah thanks." Bella said looking shyly down at her hands.

"I was..." Bella looked up to talk to the girl but she just walked away with the rest of them. She stared stupidly after them and then looked at Mike.

"That was Alice Cullen. Strange kids, huh?"

Bella did not answer him and looked down at her book wishing she was quicker with her words. She really wanted to get to know them but this moment did not go her way and she missed her chance.

As the bell rang, she stood up and stuffed her book into her book bag and set off moodily for her next class. She did not see them the rest of the day and was disappointed. She waited impatiently for her classes to come to an end. As the last bell rang out, signaling the end of the day, she grabbed her bag and hurried out. She went out to the parking lot and scanned it hopefully but was let down again to find their car already gone.

Frustrated, she climbed into her truck and took off for home. She took her time because she knew her house would be lonely and empty. When she finally arrived home; she saw that Charlie's car was not in the drive way. She figured that he was fishing again this weekend and he took these times to go relax. She was used to it by now, he works hard and deserved it. She entered the door and she went to the kitchen took a coke from the fridge and read his note.

_Hey Bella,_

_Went for a little R and R this weekend, left you money for pizza or whatever you want. See you when I get back._

_Dad._

Bella sighed and walked up the stairs; straight to her room. She sat down on her bed and slumped down, bored. She pulled over her book bag and figured she'd get her homework done. It was a good time to get it over with anyway and she had nothing better to do. So, she opened her bag and dumped her books out. Her small book tumbled out and fell at her feet onto the floor. She sighed and bent to pick it up and a piece of newspaper fell out of it and fluttered, slowly to her lap. Bella blinked down at it. She did not remember that being there before. She reached for it and picked it up. She unfolded it and saw the advertisement inside. She read...

_Come and experience the supernatural! We have accommodations for two nights in our old family estate. You will be sure to see a ghost if that is your wish. It is a great opportunity to tell your thrilling tale to all your friends and family. So call now for reservations to ensure your place, this coming weekend only. Located just outside of Seattle, twenty miles from Forks._

Bella smirked at the invitation but then was drawn to the idea. She found the thought of a lonely, boring weekend by herself unbearable. It was intriguing how this owner would make such a bold claim about his house. Bella did not think she believed in such things but maybe she would have an interesting time and who knows, it could be fun.

She checked the page for a phone number and went down to the kitchen to dial it. She listen to the ring tone and waited. Soon after the third ring a man answered.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Came a strange cheerful voice on the other end.

She cleared her throat then spoke up. "I was inquiring about this advertisement that you had put in the paper. You know, the one about the haunted estate?" Bella explained.

"Yes, I did advertise about it. Will you be coming alone or with friends?"

"No, just me."

He paused for a time and Bella wondered if he was still there.

"Tell me young woman, what makes you so interested in doing something like this? Most girls are into malls and going to the movies, like on a date or something. Not going to old dingy estates that may or may not be haunted."

"I thought you said it was haunted and you said I was sure to see a ghost, remember?" Bella asked now becoming skeptical.

"I know it is but you may find it unremarkable. Hollywood ruins it for a real life experience. It's not like in the movies at all, to be sure." He explained.

"Good. That stuff is so fake anyways."

"I see...will tonight be acceptable to come? It will be no trouble to send a car for you."

"No, I will drive myself. I want to leave anytime I want to. So, how much does it cost and what time?"

"Oh there is no charge. It is a pleasure to provide a place one could visit to have a unique experience. It was the owner dying wish to have his old family home become a sort of museum for all to see. It's just a bonus it happens to come with a ghost. How about seven o'clock. What is your name miss?"

"Oh it's Bella Swan."

"Bella." He said it slowly and it made her feel as though he was sounding it out for his pleasure to hear.

"I will be there waiting to let you in and then give you a tour of the place. It will give you time to see if you have the nerve to take part in our little mystery. Who knows, you may not find you can do it after all." He said with a hint of a mocking chuckle.

"Sir, I am not so easily frightened and will certainly be participating. By the way, what is your name?" She paused her assurance speech to ask.

"It is Mr. Arosandro, the caretaker and family member of the estate."

"Alright Mr. Arosandro, I will see you then."

"Looking forward to it my dear. Bye for now."

She smiled at his charm. "Bye." She called back excitedly and hung up.

She went to work immediately and started to pack her over-night bag. She grabbed fresh clothes, toiletries, some extra snacks, a flash light and her camera with video recording ability. She reached into her drawer and pulled out her journal and pencil. She put it in her pocket of her coat then went to shower and change for her little adventure. She thought while she was showering, it was great to finally find something thrilling to do around here, anything was better then just sitting in her house bored out of her mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later, she pulled up to the estate's gate with plenty of time to spare. She made it before seven and was careful to follow the newspaper's exact instructions to its location. She looked at the iron Gothic style gates with growing excitement. It was really creepy and perfect. Creating a proper atmosphere. She hopped out of her old truck and walked over to intercom and buzzed in. She found she had to press the button a few times but after a few tries someone answered.

"Yes? Who is it?" A soft voice called.

"Bella Swan. I believe you have been expecting me? I have an appointment with you."

After a lengthy pause he spoke again.

"Ah yes. Please come in. I will open the gates for you."

"Thank you!" Bella called back then hopped back into the truck.

As she waited for the gate to open, she noticed the V symbol on the center of it before it opened. She squinted and tried to make out the crest, it had a large ruby in the top middle of the crest, a hawk taking flight, and a tree.

The gates suddenly creaked open and swung wide. She moved ahead now and up the winding drive. The trees surrounded the road; hung over the way through; casting over; shielding her view from the sky. She passed what appeared to be the gardens. They were unkept and over grown.

As she came to the last approach and made her way around the circular drive. What caught her immediate attention, as soon as she came to a stop, was a beautiful statue of a woman in an ancient Grecian robes. She looked as if she could have been a Greek goddess or something. She stood in the center of a large fountain with cascading streams of water all around. She noticed in her hand, she was holding a scroll, it was clutched to her breast. A V symbol necklace lying on her ample cleavage.

Bella climb out of the truck and stared at it. She found it difficult to tear her eyes way. It had a weird way of drawing you in. She finally turned to climb the long and many stairs leading to the red double doors. It was a vast, sprawling dwelling that had ivory pillars and an archway that looked to be modeled from Greek design.

When she finally came up to the door; she felt dwarf in comparison to its gigantic height. She now timidly reached for the large door knocker of brass and noticed it too had the same symbol on it. She bang it hard and listened for any signs of life. The door opened after several minutes and she was greeted by a man whom she took as the caretaker. Mr. Arosandro.

She looked up at him as she stared with eyes wide and fearful like an owl's. She gulped down a bit of nerves as he gestured for her to enter as he stood to the side. She stood gaping before him as she stepped inside. She took in his appearance with shock and wonder.

His grave face was pale. He had black hair with an expressionless face as he stared down to her. His black hair was shoulder length and wavy. He stood about 6'0" tall, with an average build that looked to her, slender with tone muscle definition. His white skin was translucent like onion skins, and his dark ruby eyes had an overlying milk film that made her gaze a long time in a sort of trance. She wondered if he could see well due to this.

He had good looks and a flawless face that appeared to be that of a middle-aged man. He was dressed in a dark suit with a red tie. Laying on his chest was the same symbol depicted in a gold pendent.

He reached slowly for her hand and her eyes drifted down to lay on his ring. The black onyx gold ring had the V as well. He caught her hand; his fingers gently caressed her palm and sent shivers up her body. He brought her hand to his lips and she soon felt weak in the knees as he touched his soft lips to her knuckles. She gasped involuntary as she saw his eyes lift up to stare at her. Her heart skipped a beat suddenly and then thundered in her ears as she remained frozen. Lost in his very clutches as he drew her toward him. She was speechless and frazzled beyond imagining.


	2. The False Belief

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**Thank you all for faving and following:)!Here's the next one, enjoy!**_

_ Previously: He reached slowly for her hand and her eyes drifted down to lay on his ring. The black onyx gold ring had the V too. He brought it to his lips and she soon felt weak in the knees as he touched his soft lips to her knuckles. She gasped involuntary as she saw his eyes lift up to stare at her. Her heart skipped at beat suddenly and then thundered in her ears as she remained frozen. Lost in his very clutches as he drew her toward him. She was speechless and frazzled beyond imagining._

**Chapter Two: The False Belief**

As Bella was drawn to his side, he reached behind her and pulled the large heavy doors closed by the latch. Then a click reverberated from wall to wall in the enormous place. The sound to Bella, seemed to worsen her fear of the estate and a foreboding sensation of being trapped permeated all around and loomed over her like a shadow.

Mr. Arosandro pulled her along, going through the grand foyer without delay. She found it strange he was so silent but moved with such dignity; she felt it was just his way. He seemed to wish nothing but to get his job over with and get her to her destination right away. The sound of Bella's sneakers squeaking on the marble polished floor resounded over and over as she was led on.

Just over the vast staircase, was the biggest candle chandelier Bella had ever seen. She trailed behind her forlorn guide and tilted her head up to look at all the flames dancing on their candle wicks to and fro.

When they came to a landing he took a three candle candelabra from a table and led her down a dark hall. Her guide was eerily silent as he gracefully walked ahead, not making a sound.

Bella seemed noisy and a bit out-of-place in this ancient house. She made a racket with every movement and tripped over a table leg as she turned a corner too sharply and Mr. Arosandro turned half way around and waited for her to recover and catch up.

She had a strange feeling invisible eyes watched her every move and it was obvious she was truly out of her element. She stuck out like a sore thumb here. This place was meant for royalty and she was seriously lacking in grace and style to be considered a part of such surroundings. Her guide however seemed to blend right in, unsurprisingly.

The next hall was the gallery. Bella gazed up at the paintings and had another sensation of being watched and it increased in intensity with every step. The paintings reacted differently in the candle light and they seemed to come alive in the dancing dim glowing light and appeared to her, their eyes followed her, as they looked down on her with their grave expressions and empty stares. She came to an interesting painting in particular and stared till she felt a presence next to her.

"Ah, you come to the painting of my ancestors. They were great men of means and had built this place when the new world was colonized in this area around the mid-eighteen hundreds. They came from Italy and brought many servants and then their wives once this place was built and ready for them." He explained.

"That tall one looks like you, it's uncanny, the resemblance, I mean." Bella stated nervously, side glancing him.

"Yes, it is true. Our blood line is a strong one and we seemed to resemble them greatly." He said nodding.

"Oh, um we?" Bella asked looking around half expecting someone else to emerge from the darkness to join them.

"Yes my brothers and I." He said quickly and then moved on to the end of the hall.

She stayed a moment longer and gazed at each brother in turn. They were handsome and had an air of importance that emanated from the picture. They stared down at her in their fine attire. The one that appeared to resemble the caretaker, looked sad as well. Strange. The others were different from him like she was to this very place.

The raven haired man in the middle smiled in an almost adoring way. The blonde on right, smirked rather than smiled. He seemed to do it in a most challenging manner. She had to force herself to look away. This painting too drew her in and seemed to capture her attention most unwillingly.

He cleared his throat as she inched to the side to move on, then finally caught up to him as he carried the light down farther away. She half jogged and half dashed to catch up and slowed down as she skidded to his side. She was clearly flustered as he moved on without her and she had never been this jittery before. He was her only anchor now in this strange place to keep her from giving into her imaginations and his presence almost calmed her completely. She knew one thing, she had no wish to be left alone in here.

Along the way, he showed her the study, parlor, music room, and library as they passed them. He turned down another lengthy hallway as he spoke.

"I wish to show you now to the room where you will be staying." He mumbled to her.

Bella of course felt she could not back down now even if she thought the place was intimidating.

"Let's hurry then. I wish to get there and settle in for the night." Bella said as her eyes darted about nervously to every shadow and noise she came across in the vast hallway.

The clock ticked with succession as she glanced at a sudden shadow that blocked out the light of the eastern window and it made her reach for her guide's arm and she found him understanding as he placed a reassuring hand over her's then continued on.

They went deeper still as he gracefully; almost glided at her side. She moved fast to keep with his stride. He suddenly stopped at the double doors and she was not prepared for it. She walk on; not seeing him pause and he grabbed her arm as she passed the door and brought her back at his side.

"Oh sorry." She said as he searched for something.

He took a ring full of keys from his pocket and turned it in the lock. He opened the door and led her in. He waited for her patiently as she walked over to her rather large bed and laid her things on it then returned to him.

He motioned her to join him by the fire-place and sat on the chair opposite of hers. She faced him and felt it was time she spoke of the things that brought her here.

"I can assure you, it will take a real ghost to frighten me." Bella stood up again and looked at him as she put her hand on the mantle.

"It is of your own choosing, my dear. I think though, you are afraid of more than just ghosts in the halls, am I right?" Marcus stated sadly.

"I'm seventeen years old and I never seen a ghost in all my life and no, I don't believe I am." Bella said with confidence.

The tall man sat staring hard into the fire, his dark eyes wide open.

"Yes my dear in those short-lived seventeen years, you never seen the likes of this house, I'd bet." He paused and look up at her.

"So young you are and still have so much to see for your age." He said seriously.

Bella stared at him intensely as he spoke and watched him sigh.

"Yes and many things to experience and sorrow for as well."

Bella half suspected Mr. Arosandro was tying to enhance the spiritual terrors of the house by his droning sad voice and superior wisdom.

"Well, if I see anything supernatural tonight, then I will soon be at least half as wise as you. Besides, I have come here with an open mind and free heart." She said smiling at him.

"Yes. We shall see." He said locking eyes with her for a time his face still expressionless.

Bella tore her gaze from the caretaker's and looked around the room. The fire light failed to pierce the darkness that lay around its short reach. The vastness of the room was shrouded in deep mystery to what lay beyond her small circle of light and she didn't like it.

Bella walked over to the table by the caretaker and took the candle stick. She was resolved to check the room systematically and started to look at every inch at once. She was determined to debunk any overly dramatic ideas.

She briskly walked to the doors and made sure they were locked. After satisfied that it was just the caretaker and her in the room, she began walking around the room looking at everything. She peered around each piece of furniture, tucking up the skirts of her bed; finding nothing out of the ordinary.

She stood up and opened the curtains wide, nothing hiding in there. She went over to the windows and made sure, after she looked out into the dark night, the shutters were shut and secure. She made her way to dispel any more doubt that her room was occupied by something not seen by her yet. The two large mirrors in the room had two sconces that held candles and on the mantle more held by table candelabra.

All these she went to and lit one by one with her own. She joined the caretaker again by the fire and sat in her arm-chair again, satisfied with her surroundings and illumination but still found the shadows and darkness of the place and its perfect stillness too stimulating for her imagination. The echoing; cracking of the fire consuming the logs; was no real comfort to her as they would have been anywhere else. Mr. Arosandro just sat still and watchful as she did her investigating earlier. He look up now and settled his sad; disturbing eyes on hers as she fidgeted in her seat with the fabric and hem of her shirt with her fingers.

"Mr. Arosandro? Are you staying in the house tonight as well?" Bella asked to get the task of the conversation over with before she is left on her own.

"You are mistaken, young woman. I am not Mr. Arosandro." He said as a matter of factually.

"What?! Well who are you then?" Bella asked with growing alarm.

"You really are not Arosandro, the man I arranged with to come here this afternoon, than who _are _you?" Bella demanded.

She watch in growing horror as he stared silently; boring those strange; terrible eyes into hers.


	3. The Unsettling Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

******_Thank you all who reviewed and I'm so happy you all like this. To all who faved and followed, you are all awesome!_**

_Previously:"What?! Well who are you then?" Bella asked with growing alarm._

"_You really are not Arosandro, the man I arranged with to come here this afternoon than who are you?" Bella demanded._

_She watch in growing horror as he stared silently; boring those strange; terrible eyes into hers._

******Chapter Three: The Unsettling Truth.**

"Just who are YOU?! Bella shouted at the man before her, still sitting; grave and intense.

Bella felt uncomfortable and grew more uneasy with his silent unchanged manner as she came undone with fright. She was a strong individual and independent to a fault. Though she had a measure of confidence, she did not care to find herself in a creepy old house with a stranger and his unknown intent for her. The longer he stared at her, something of her previous confidence abandoned her as she faced him and the unsettling possibilities.

Confidence in girls was all a charade after a certain point. There was a time to stop the pretending and it has now become clear of that moment. Reality hit home in her dangerous situation as her courage ebbed in a quick rush from her body that left her feeling drained and afraid.

"If you are not the caretaker then WHO!?" She repeated as she started to shake in her raging emotions.

"No, I am not the caretaker. I am one of the owner's of estate. The name is Volturi." He stated casually as if he were just talking of the weather.

His melancholy voice and words ran through her like electricity; giving her a surprising jolt of dread and uncertainty. So much, that Bella felt as if she would faint.

Unimportant things leapt up into her mind and it puzzled her at a moment like this. In her pocket was only her journal and a pencil and she could feel it still there, sticking out the top a bit. She felt too, the extra bit of clothing she had thought of to put on, to ward off the cold just in case there was no sufficient heat. A hundred different things flashed in her head, foolish random thoughts, without meaning.

She could not stop the images of Charlie and wondered how many fish he had caught, if any. Of her mother, wondering where in the world she was now, as she traveled with her husband. On and on, the way it does when one is really frightened. Also guilty thoughts of what her parents would think if they found out she had gone without telling anyone or worse still, not leaving a note.

"The man who _owns_ this place?" She said aghast.

"That's right. Marcus Volturi." He stated simply.

Bella felt her blood run cold to his declaration. She felt deceived in some way and somehow sensed the truth was being held from her deliberately.

"D...did Mr. Arosandro send you to meet me here?" She asked searching for answers she needed.

"No." He replied in a voice that touched her heart with its lonely sound.

"I have reason to believe my interfering brother advertised and invited you here in this sad and lonely place for me, and you know what's more, I am deep in distress to the danger you are in here." He said in a tone of worry that puzzled her.

"So am I!" She managed to say through her anxiety.

"I'm just terrified!" She kept saying, speaking instinctively.

As she suddenly realized her source of deception, it made her indignant.

"He lied to me and led me here under false pretenses, didn't he?"

"Yes." He replied again in the same voice that seemed to resound within her.

"I want to leave, now!" Bella demanded.

"I'm afraid, I can not allow that, my sweet." He said shaking his head, slowly.

"What!? Why?!" Bella asked, instinctively backing away.

"I have need of you." He said mysteriously.

"No...I'm leaving!" She shouted walking backwards to get to her things on the bed that held her truck keys, all the while, not taking her eyes from him.

He stood swiftly and moved in a blink of an eye. He stood now in the path of the door to block her way out. She panted with every breath as her heart-rate sky rocketed. She now terrified, went into a fight or flight mode and stood rigid looking around for a place to run away.

"I'm alone, Bella. Sad and have long existed with so much pain. Dead yet immortal and soulless inside." He said as if his heart lay on the floor broken.

She felt the need for aggressive assertion right then. She came forward and stood before him; digging her nails in her palm and clutching her fists in anger. She was determined to show him she was an individual and a modern woman with a free soul that she can not be ordered about.

"I will not be made a prisoner here!" Bella shouted boldly.

"_Prisoner_. You, my dear young woman, have no idea the meaning of that word." Marcus said sadly gesturing around.

"You mean to say _you _are a prisoner?" She said gasping at his suggestion.

"What in the world are you talking about?!" She continued.

The lonely quiet of the night consumed her voice. Bella realized just how much her life was at stake at that moment. She was far from any kind of help and she was trapped in this creepy house with strangers.

She swallowed hard as her mind raced with options. Her thoughts rushed to her father. He was a police chief but how was she going to let him know she needed him. How would he even know where to look if her, if he came home and found her missing? She felt like such fool for coming into the estate alone, unprotected. She was frozen afraid; rooted to her spot as the thought came to her suddenly.

_Was this the end?_

_Will my life be extinguished by someone else's hand while I am all alone?_

"You said you were dead! What the hell does that mean?" She paused then gasped as she thought of something important. "Oh my God! Are you that man in the painting?!"

"I already told you who I am." He reminded her softly with a sigh; looking all the while with the saddest expression she had ever seen.

By this time, she was beginning to believe he was either a lunatic or some kind of serial killer that lured girls into his home to kill them for his twisted pleasure. She cursed her own stupidity for not checking to see if this whole thing was legitimate.

"I just exist, my dear. Dead and languishing inside from my eternal sorrow for centuries." He moved as he spoke toward the fire-place again.

Bella watched as he placed his hands on the mantle and leaned; bowing his head. He did it as if he depended on the mantel for support, to keep him from collapsing to the floor in his apparent sorrow.

Bella's eyes darted to the exit. Her mind was made up and she was determined to see it through somehow. She found her interest in the mystery surrounded this place fleeting and bargained silently with the heavens she would never search out the unknown again, if she made it out alive of course. Ghost and psychic phenomenon be damned, who cares.

She glanced back at Marcus. He was still facing away. If she angered the creature, her life might pay the price. She knew she must humor him till she could get out that door and then run for it. She looked around the room for a possible weapon she could use but there was none that would be of any help.

She worried as she planed her escape, her clumsiness would be a hindrance like it always was in her life. It caused doubt to creep into her heart. In spite of that, she had to at least try.

"I'm so sorry that you are suffering, but Marcus, do you really want to stay here, dwelling on it? Can't you just leave it all in the past and forget your troubles?" She asked as she inched towards the door.

Marcus turned and stared stupidly, turning his head to watch Bella as she backed more and more towards the door. As his sad face morphed into a disturbing grin, she could not keep her cool any longer. She quickened her pace and reached for the door in a rush fueled by panic and desperation. She dashed out and turned, bolting down the pitch black hallway. With no light to show the way, it was exceedingly difficult to get her bearings. Lost in her foolish attempt to escape, she turned in the wrong direction, leading farther into the house.

She stumbled over things hidden in the shadows and fell. She pick herself up and scrambled to her feet. She felt around as she ran through the darkness. It was too late to change her mind as she felt freedom was hopeless. She sensed, instead of heard the man was after her. Though no sound could be heard; no foot steps.

She tried any door she came across in her frantic search and all that she had tried to open were locked. She dashed down the hall after running out of doors to check and in her haste, tore her shirt as it snagged on something unseen. She yanked it with all her might and the object fell with a clatter as she broke free. She ran into something else and cried out as she banged her ribs on its sharp corners. It was perhaps a table for more objects fell from it; breaking on impact with such a racket that its sound threatened to shatter her frayed nerves along with them.

Finally, the next door was left ajar and luckily she could lock this one from the inside. In the instant she entered, she slammed the door and flung her body against the door then turned the lock. Bella was safe but her heart was beating like a rabbit's as she gasped for more air. She put her hand to her heaving chest and slumped, sliding down in exhaustion.

A second later she stopped her breathing altogether for she saw there were now three figures in the room with her. They stood between her and the far window, where the moonlight gave just enough light, creating their visible silhouettes.

Even then Bella was stubbornly still holding on to hope she would be free but still was aware that she never been so frightened in all her life. She just locked herself in with all three of them! She just crumpled to the floor in all-consuming terror.


	4. The Whisper In A Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**Thank you all once again for your interest and support. I hope you like this one, enjoy:)!**_

_Previously: A second later she stopped her breathing altogether for she saw there were now three figures in the room with her. They stood between her and the far window, where the moonlight gave just enough light, creating their visible silhouettes._

_Even then Bella was stubbornly still holding on to hope she would be free but still was aware that she never been so frightened in all her life. She just locked herself in with all three of them! She just crumpled to the floor in all-consuming terror._

**Chapter Four: The Whisper In A Dream.**

Bella was surrounded by darkness. She walked ahead; going toward the only light at the end of the hall. A voice calls in the distance; her name, as if carried on the wind. It was inviting and Bella could feel the urgency making her quicken her pace.

"_Bella...Bella, come to me."_

As she ran towards the end, she stepped out into a beautiful garden. She moved under the nearest tree and gazed at the rising mist and saw it begin floating around her. Bella called back, screaming for her.

"I hear you! Where are you!" She shouted then paused to listen, her eyes searching what lay beyond for any movement or sign.

The moon shone brightly all around, but the mist made it hard to see as it obscured her vision with the moonlight glare through the mist's density. Bella did not want to stay long. Fear crept up her spine as she waited, alone in the growing dark. She could feel the cool; dew coated grass under her bare feet, and it calmed her to be connected to something stable and tangible. Though it was cold and there was a slight breeze, she was in no discomfort. The wind blew her dress causing it to wrap around her legs as she stared out; longingly into the night.

"_Bella...I need you! Without you, all hope is lost!" _The disembodied voice cried out in desperation.

Bella feeling her yearning, leaned; placing her hand on the nearest branch, to peer all around than stumbled forward. She stretched out her hands like the blind, trying to feel her way. Her heart froze as she heard the woman cry. Her mournful wailing made Bella feel as though she was losing her mind.

"_Help...me. _Her voice; gentle as a whisper came to Bella's ears.

"I can't...I don't know how to find you!" Bella called back in a panic as she heard the voice begin to fade.

The sobbing continued causing Bella immediate empathy. Her cries of the heart reverberated inside Bella's very soul. She bravely ran ahead, trying to reach her. Hope plays a wicked game with the mind as it became clear that she was lost; impossible for Bella to reach. Lost in the bitter darkness of despair she remained, far away in the increasing mist. Bella stopped and looked frantically around. Her surroundings began to fade from her vision. She suddenly felt like she was falling; tumbling down, as if in slow motion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her heart was beating like a drum as if she was running but was in fact filled with a nagging dread. She had lost her and regretfully; felt as though she had failed her. Bella slowly became aware of more voices drifting towards her ears and had a sensation she was lying on a soft bed. She could feel the warm covers over her body and a fluff pillow under her head. She listened to the sound of men arguing; afraid of opening her eyes, pretending she was still asleep.

"Dammit Marcus, why didn't you show some warmth towards the girl? We're lucky if her mind didn't come unhinged as a result of her fear." A soft voice chided.

"I meant her no harm, Aro. She could see I was friendly." Marcus defended.

"Oh yeah, sure. Marcus, I don't think you realize how your grave; unfeeling manner can cause one to be wary of you." Aro said with tone of impatience.

"I agree. Marcus, this place is already frightening enough. It would be such a waste if she keeled over from a heart attack and then what? Your so pathetic." Said a bitter voice as he scoffed.

"Caius, I didn't realize she would be so foolish to run." Marcus answered softly then cut off Caius's reply.

"Brothers, hush! She awakens!" Marcus warned in a whisper.

In the unnerving silence, Bella knew her little charade was ineffective. She was aware of a slight movement next to her as the bed sank in from the sudden weight. In a moment, a soft; icy touch smoothed down her cheek. Bella panicked and shot up in alarm; throwing off the cool intrusive hand.

She opened her eyes to see the dark-haired brother gazing at her adoringly as if she was a cute little kitten in need of a home from across the room in a chair. He sat with his head cocked to the side and his hands folded in his lap, just smiling. The other blond brother was standing by the window, leaning against it with his arms folded against his chest; looking over her with scrutiny and with a frown.

She started in shock as Marcus reached out and took her hand. She tried with great effort to pull away but he held her firm and patted her hand.

"Please dear one, do not fear me." Marcus coaxed gently.

"W...what happened? What do you want with me?" Bella asked while still holding on the edge of her sanity as she observed she was not harmed in any way.

"You fainted and I'm sorry for that. However,to answer your other question is a very complicated one to explain." Marcus said as she turn to him.

"I must start by telling you that I come here once a year for a retreat and a time to reflect. I can not bear to be home as it would cause me deep pain on this dreary anniversary. I come here to mourn my wife who was taking from me untimely, this very day, long ago." Marcus paused and gestured around the room. "She would have loved this place you know, but she passed before the new world was even discovered. It is the only place I can really escape the terrible images of that day, for being home reminds me of it at every turn. " Marcus finished as he saw her expression of fear turn to pity.

Her thoughts came in a rush; nudging at her consciousness, as she took in his strange ill-fated story. She searched in her mind for a rational explanation to account for how this might be possible, the idea of immortality. However, the only thing she could think of was monsters that exist only in stories and the darkest terrifying nightmares. This was crazy but it seemed to match the signs. She now grew sick with fear as she realized what he could be.

"A...are you a vampire?" Bella asked aghast.

"Ah, what a smart one you are, yes." Marcus looked at her as she shrank from him at the knowledge.

Marcus wished that she would not be so alarmed at him and still held her hand captive as he went on to explain. She relaxed as he caressed her hand, which began to strangely sooth her fears.

"I feel connected with you for the first time in centuries and it grows even now as we remain in each others presence. The moment I met you I knew you were destined to be. You are my destiny. You will not be so cruel as to take that way from me?" He asked sadly looking up deep in her brown; doe-like eyes.

"I...have no wish to cause you further pain, but I can't stay here with you. My family would be heart-broken too. I just can't stand the thought of them agonizing over me if I go missing." Bella said trying to convince him to see her side of things.

"I see...but I can't let you go, regardless." Marcus said without delay.

"Why?" She whispered as the hope ebbed away from her heart.

"You now know of our kind and you are not permitted to leave under any circumstances. I am sorry, my sweet." Marcus explained simply.

She turned around; away from him now. She couldn't come to terms with her situation in her mind and stared ahead in a state of shock till she was captured by sheer terror once again as an object floated into the room. It glowed faintly like a phosphorescent light that emanated all around it, but what it was Bella could not figure out. She felt the atmosphere grow heavy and it intensified as she smelled the sweet scent of hyacinth permeating the room. She watched the object as it hovered in the dark corner and soon took shape. She could make out a human form as it manifested easily in front of her. She knew now that the promise of a ghost sighting was a true statement after all. It began to move now, coming towards her.

She screamed and the brothers all moved to Bella's side on the bed. She followed its approach like one in a nightmare; her heart racing and ready to burst. Two ghostly arms reached out towards them and Bella scrambled behind Marcus for protection. As she clung to him, she looked around at the vampires, she came to realize they were just as frightened as she was.

Marcus shook with his sobs and Bella could actually feel the despair emanating from his whole being as it raked through him and it effected her deeply. So much that, she leaned into him to offer some comfort to his sorrow. Caius looked wide-eyed and his mouth hung open; gaping in terror as he began gripping the bed post so hard, it started to splinter. Aro stared in pure horror and glanced fanatically back and forth from the specter to Marcus.

"Have mercy for pity sake! I beg of you!"Aro called out in desperation.

Marcus looked up at the ghost as it stopped just in front of his face. Trembling, he reached out to touch it but passed through the misty hand as he went to grasp it. He groaned with pain and fear as it became clear he could not make contact. No one could make out the face of the glowing specter but it was clearly a human. The long flowing gown was clear to make out and the hair was long, flowing down behind it as if caught in a breeze.

It turn to Aro suddenly and zoomed in front of him aggressively. Suddenly, the bed started to vibrate and shook them all violently. Aro was instantly thrown back to the wall and he fell to the floor in a heap. The ghostly finger raised and pointed at him in silent communication. It seemed to be wanting to say something but was unable to.

Aro cowered from it and covered his face with his hands. Bella came to the conclusion that not even the vampires could protect her from the unseen forces. Bella then decided to gathered her courage and try to speak to it.

"Please, can't you see that you are causing them distress? What is it that you want?" Bella asked it boldly.

The ghost moved restlessly about the room and soon displayed actions of deep sorrow as it paced in front of the bed for a long time. It was agonizing to be filled with such terror and sadness for so long as they waited and it continued this for some time into the night. The ghost seemed to cover its unseen face and then began wringing its hands in despair. The only sound was a sort of swishing noise like that of a long train dragging on the floor.

A soft cry could be heard, suddenly. It sounded as if it came from far away then as it rose to a shrill that filled the entire room. Its terrible wail could unhinged the mind of its senses and Bella shrank back; hiding from it behind Marcus. It continued its crying and pacing for at least an hour. They all suffered sorely with anxiety and had a disturbing feeling that this spirit would never leave them alone till it gets what it wants.

Then it stopped pacing. It stood at the window as if looking out at the night and Bella watched as the ghost slowly faded away, leaving in its wake, a deathly silence and the sweet scent of hyacinth lingering all around.


	5. The Ghost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**Thank you all for faving and following, hope you like this one!**_

_Previously:__Then it stopped pacing. It stood at the window as if looking out at the night and Bella watched as the ghost slowly faded away, leaving in its wake, a deathly silence and the sweet scent of hyacinth lingering all around._

**Chapter Five: The Ghost.**

Bella clung to Marcus from behind long after the ghost had gone. She felt his trembles from his sorrow as it slowly ebb away as he recovered from his emotional distress. The atmosphere changed all at once from a heavy gloom to peace as the morning light began in the horizon beyond the window.

Aro rose to his feet and walked slowly to the nearest table and then lit some candles that had gone out during the haunting. Caius recovered too and soon became aware that he had almost completely broke off the bedpost in his powerful grip. He released it slowly and was relieved to see it did not break off and send the canopy down upon all their heads.

Marcus turned in Bella's arms and she looked up into his pained eyes with growing empathy. His sorrow was so profound that she suddenly sobbed unexpectedly. Marcus reached out and wiped a fallen tear away. He surprised her as he gave her a look of such gratitude that caused her to stare dumbly as he chuckled for the first time, warmly.

"Oh, how I wished for you dear one. Someone to be kind to me, laugh, speak gently and rationally with me. In spite of the fact that I am a monster in this haunted place, you still care. You have done me a kindness by sympathizing with me. Even your cry of the heart from pity gives me some comfort and hope." Marcus said in amazement of her.

Bella gulped her sob down to speak with him and she took her time as she wiped more tears away from her eyes with her thumbs. She straightened up as Marcus watched her, waiting patently for her. She now composed herself and started to speak with a shaken voice.

"T...that was a ghost! A real ghost! Marcus, she is so sad and upset that I feel so sorry for her!" Bella said as she hugged herself to ward off the shivers that were going through her whole being.

"Yes, my dearly departed wife has come once again this night. I don't know why she has chosen to come now after all these years but on this particular anniversary she has come every night since we have arrived. I tried to communicate with her but failed because she just could not utter a single word. She just cries in sadness and frustration. It breaks my heart and I wish I knew what troubles her and what she wants of me. I feel desperate to help her. I know it may sound like I'm crazy but I want to be with her again. I wish to die, Bella." Marcus finished speaking and the room grew colder all of a sudden.

Aro stood suddenly and flitted over to Marcus's side.

"No Brother! You must not talk like that! We will find her peace somehow and you will then be at ease."

Marcus sighed wearily. "Aro, when I am with her once more, I will have my peace then."

These words brought up unexpected feelings in Bella and she felt anxiety at the very thought of Marcus dying. She moved close to him instinctively and wrapped her arms around him from the side; burying her face into his neck. She felt him relax into her embrace then his hand came up and caressed her cheek softly.

"You are an extraordinary human for trying to comfort him. By God!" Aro exclaimed, shaking his head in wonder.

"Are you not frighted of us?" Caius asked.

"I was but I can't stand to see him suffer this way," Bella explained as she lifted her head then held onto the sides of Marcus's face as he looked into her gentle eyes.

He seemed to search her carefully as she spoke and looked truly astounded by her caring words.

"Unbelievable! A human care for a vampire!" Caius exclaimed in wonder.

A horrible laughter came from Bella's throat because it seemed so inappropriate at a time like this. She should be cowering from them in some corner but no. She truly was concerned for Marcus.

"You have done a kind act. That was the first time in all these years since the passing of Didyme someone has shown him any pity or the slightest amount sympathy!" Aro said excitedly.

Aro smiled at her as she turned to give him her full attention now. He walked over and knelt before her as he went on to explain.

"You see, we all came here together. It was the least we could do to support him as he mourned for is wife. Once the haunting started, I saw him get deeper into depression and was desperate every time she left him without being able to successfully communicate. So I took it upon myself to advertize for a brave soul to come to help him. Maybe you can help him find out how to help her. Since I needed a person who was not afraid of such things, you could have the courage to meet this challenge and set them both free."

Bella could hardly believe her ears. The vampires were trapped by their sadness and mission to help a ghost and they needed her help? She wondered how she could possibly help. After all she was only a human.

"But what can I do that would be any use?" Bella cried in desperation.

"If only someone brave would try to help her. When you came to us this evening to tour our house. We watched you and a little hope came to us that you could be the one. I saw you had courage and originality. A fierce sense of loyalty and love that I find extremely rare." Aro finished speaking then looked over at Marcus to explain further.

Marcus took her hands and spoke softly as his grave voice seemed to echo into her very soul.

"This is why I have need of you. Though I would not have summoned you here myself. My brother's interfering ways, though are intrusive..." He paused and glanced at Aro who gave him an exasperated look in return. "He in his own way tried to help and he has brought you now to me and I am very grateful to him."

Bella was afraid even though they talked kindly to her. She was still unsure of all this and the new information. Her mind reminded her and nagged at her excepting heart. Being lead astray by lies was causing her increasing mistrust and confusion to enter her heart. She wrestled with her logical mind and emotional heart and sat undecided on what to do now.

"I know now that I can touch your heart without frightening you. Perhaps you would be able to reach her after all. Maybe you could find a way to tap into that incredible caring heart and your unconditional love that you have stored up inside and do this for me. Then you and I will both be free in the end."

Bella's face lit up.

"Will you free me after I help you then?" Bella asked.

"In a way. But you will not be able to remain in your present state as a human. You must be one of us now."

Bella's face fell as she took in the weight of his words. He looked sadly into her face as she lifted it back up to his. However sad she was she could not go home, she felt for the poor creature. Her heart began to ache a little as the fear left her. Marcus's words sank into her being as she now understood him. Still the whole affair was so incredible and so touched with an unholy quality that she would now be helping three vampires give a ghost eternal rest. Then in the end be forced to become one of them. She felt like she was in some wild dream that seemed likely to stop at any moment and she would soon wake up from this nightmare. What was strange though, his words possessed her to such an extent that she found it hard to think on anything else or any proper means of escape. She just excepted her fate and a foreign-like calm settled over her.

She was not aware of the other two vampires as they left the room now quietly. She did not notice because she was lost in Marcus's ruby milky eyes as they drew her deeper into their depths. She moved a little nearer to him in the midst of the gloom, horribly frightened that she would be seized in some dreadful way at any moment without doing so. However, she had continued anyway with the beginnings of a stubborn determination in her heart.

She touched his cheek and then he looked suddenly alarmed as the strange electricity surged though him to her. He was startled by the amount of affection she was showing him by this simple act. Bella's breath hitched as he flitted away from her suddenly across the room. He started to pace the floor by the window apparently flustered as the sun rose slowly in the sky behind him.

Marcus thought of the past of how he had loved and won his wife. How they had loved one another so much. Though a pull in his chest made him feel for the girl and made him want to be with her, it seemed sad and a cruel thing that he would even consider loving any other woman then his sweet Didyme. Every time he saw Didyme's ghost he wished to comfort her or even share in her obvious pain would be a blessing but he did not understand her and it disturbed him greatly.

Many many thoughts came back to him as he began to dwell on the years of happiness with her in his lovely home in Italy. How in their youth of existence they had met and in that moment loved. How when he had dared to tell her of his love; she had whispered to him that she too had waited all these years for a man like him. She told him she knew since the day they met he would come at last and claim her in the end, in spite of his shyness. He remembered how Aro had given his beloved in marriage to him. She was the happiest of brides and he dared to look into the long years of contentment and joy without barring them as they rolled over his mind's eye.

One day after Didyme related him her wish to travel and see the world he found her murdered in the very gardens he had planted for her on the day they had wed. He had gone there day after day in his consuming sadness and anxiety. There among the beautiful flowers where the old statues stood gray against the hedges he went and lay down in the soft green grass and wept for her with his head buried low in his hands. Even now all sunshine she seemed to give to him had passed away with her. All their loving years together seemed in vain.

_All in vain! _He mused miserably.

"Why, oh why, my sweet Didyme did love come to us only for you to be taken so cruelly away!" Marcus called out as he tilted his head to the heavens.

Bella watched as the growing morning light spilled over him and his skin sparkled like ten thousand diamonds causing her to gasp in spite of herself.

"Why come peace and joy and happiness if the wings of death pass over the air around you and leave me to weep here all alone!" He continued as he recalled more of his tragic past.

In his garden in Italy, he moaned and raved and cried as the bitter hours went by with him in solitude. Where she had gone he wished to go too. But Aro would not hear of it and soon convinced him to stay in the coven and not to commit suicide. So he stayed for him as a sense of loyalty took over his defeated heart and he remained to this day, just existing for the good of the coven.

Bella watched him in half pity and half fear as his mood changed as unpredictable as the wind. From sadness to rage and within all-consuming pain. It was unsettling to watch. She did not know where her new affection came from because she was now sorely afraid and somewhat hurt from him going away from her. However her pity and growing love for him made her heart feel for him no matter the offense. She watched him drop to his knees at the window and weep on the ledge with his arms folded and head bowed low.

She wanted to go to him but remained rooted to the spot. She did not know how to comfort him. This was more complicated than she first thought. If she goes to him and he rejects her, she didn't know she could take it. As the morning wore on, Bella realized as the terror of the night ebbed away she found exhaustion replace it. She looked over at Marcus crying into his arms once more and couldn't fight the feeling of drowsiness anymore. She laid down slowly almost unwillingly as the weight of sleep forced her eyes to shut. She sighed as darkness enveloped her senses and she drifted off as a familiar presence surrounded her being. Too tired to care, she was lost in her dreams as they unfolded before her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella stood in the midst of surrounding gray mist. She turn around and searched the darkness in desperation. The mist thinned to a white flowing swirling fog as her visibility improved. There were many trees all around her and she could hear in the distance the pleasant bubbling of a nearby brook somewhere beyond them. She could feel the cool grass under her bare feet again and settled down on it. She continued to scan the outer darkness and listened hard. She found it difficult to hear any wildlife like birds and such, nothing but the flow of water and a growing wind blowing all around. She looked up and saw specks of stars peaking through the mist and then suddenly snapped her head back down as a presence filled her small space. A faint shadow of a figure came into her vision and slowly approached her. The figure had a blueish glow surrounding her as she glided soundlessly towards her. After moments Bella could see her completely. The woman had long flowing dark hair that reached her butt and had on an ancient gown with a gold belt around the waist of the soft blue dress. It looked Grecian in style. Bella looked down at her feet and it looked like Roman sandals covering her well manicured feet.

The woman gave her a smile not at all evil but a warm smile of greeting that made Bella feel at ease immediately. Her eyes were almost smiling as they gazed at each other. She stood watching her a moment as the woman floated around her with ease.

"_Please...Bella. You must...help me." _Her voice came to Bella's ears in a gentle whisper.

"How? What do you want from me?" She called back.

"_I need you to see. I need you to listen. You must give..."_ The woman stopped speaking as she turned suddenly to the rushing wind as it blew noisily all around them.

"_Bella stop him before it's too late!"_ She call to her as she was consumed by the overwhelming noise.

The wind rose alarmingly fast, blowing Bella about and she put her hand up shielding her eyes as the stinging causing her visibility difficulty from the tears as they streamed down her cheeks. The woman looked desperate at her as she was suddenly swept away. Bella screamed for her but fell back in the darkness.

She gasped for air as the sensation of falling caused her to wake. Her heart hammered hard in her heaving chest. Hands held her down as she screamed into her pillow from the terror of being overpowered.


	6. To Save A Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_Thank you for your patience and all the great reviews as well as the faves and follows. Hope you all like this one._

_Previously: She gasped for air as the sensation of falling caused her to wake. Her heart hammered hard in her heaving chest. Hands held her down as she screamed into her pillow from the terror of being overpowered._

Chapter Six: To Save A Life.

Bella screamed loudly into the pillow as the terror griped her rapidly beating heart. The force of hands holding her down prevented her from any movement to break free. She willed herself to calm suddenly as she realized that she was in a gentle embrace but held firmly. Her breath came softer now as her heart rate slowed to a normal pace.

"Shhh, Bella my sweet. You had a terrible nightmare and almost fell out of bed." Marcus said to her soothingly.

She was slowly released and turned in Marcus's enveloping arms. Now face to face and inches apart they stared into each others eyes longingly. He tenderly stroked her cheek causing her lips to part and let out her breath as it hitched softly in response. It returned, the feeling of electricity surging heatedly between them. Marcus's eyes darted nervously from her and to an unknown place behind her. Something frightened him, obvious to Bella as he sat up and flitted off, deserting her once again.

Bella sat up in shock and anxiousness. The feeling of abandonment overcame her and she sobbed in her hands. She stopped crying altogether when a chill unexpectedly flooded her form causing goose bumps to rise with her hair standing on its end. She looked around the room. It was well-lit in the afternoon sunlight. However, she sat there rooted to the spot as the feeling of a presence surrounded her. In spite of the sunlight, darkness closed in.

She made no sound, just the soft inhaling and exhaling of breath could be heard from her trembling lips. A sudden cool breeze passed through her and she shivered then held herself protectively.

"Marcus?" Bella called nervously out to the empty room and shrank back in fear as the silence consumed her voice.

A feeling of dread returned as she sat listening to any possible sound to reach her ears. She leaned forward and strained. She hoped with all her heart Marcus would hear her and return. His presence was missed because it was the only thing keeping her grounded in this place. His strength and reassurance he gave her was surprising and desirable, especially now.

Suddenly, Bella felt a strong heavy grasp on her shoulder. She turned stiffly around. The apparition presented itself again before her eyes. In the empty space on the bed, by her side sat a woman. She was beautiful and strangely familiar. Upon closer inspection the specter did have some visible features. Perhaps because the ghost glowed so bright before that Bella could not make it out. But now Bella saw the spirit's eyes so sadden and gazing at her. Her translucent form shimmered with power as it seemed to fluctuate as it ebbed and flowed. The ghost slipped off the bed and motioned Bella forward.

Bella moved in spite of her growing terror. The apparition melted through the door and the last thing Bella saw was its ghostly hand waving her on to follow her. Bella hesitated for a moment as a flash of reasoning entered her mind begging her to reconsider but found the invitation pull at her curiosity. She moved as if automatically; as if she had no control of her actions; as if in a dream she was compelled to see it through till the end. When she entered the dark hall, the ghost phosphorescent light shined wall to wall ahead, illuminating the way. The spirit touched neither floor nor ceiling as it glided through the air. The dress and hair billowed behind it in waves.

At last the specter stopped at the library and Bella saw it melt through the double doors leaving Bella in sudden darkness. Bella lunged forward, searching for the door knobs she saw moments ago and clattered around the hall, knocking things about with her hands; sometimes just grasping nothing but air. Finally, she felt the cool metal of the knobs and gave them a turn. She opened the doors, swinging them wide. She moved forward and entered the dark, still room then turned to see the spirit floating in the middle of the room in the midst of the rows of books. Her dim light was the only thing penetrating the darkness as she rose and drifted down , facing away from her.

Bella stopped and stood a few feet away as she saw the woman point to the shelves then evaporated before her eyes, taking with her the guiding light and leaving her in total darkness. Bella blinked rapidly trying to get used to the dark. She only could make out silhouette of furniture from the slight glow of light from the heavily draped curtains along the top wall.

Bella sucked in a shaky breath and felt around for something to light the room. She back tracked her steps to where she remembered the table was in the middle of the room. She searched around for the table candelabra that was placed in the center. She touched various books and papers on the surface. She smoothed her hand over the polished table till she knocked into something and it fell with a clang. Her hand grasped the cool metal and turned it right on its end. She found near by, a box of matches and pulled one out and struck it on the side. As the match's flame came to life, the blessed light flooded the room. She lit the candles and lifted it high. She shielded the flames from the motion of displaced air and then turned to go back to the book shelves.

As she returned to the place the ghost had once been, she found a single book that stood out from the rest. It appeared to have been pulled out a bit as if someone attempted to select it but suddenly changed their mind. Bella reached out and pulled it the rest of the way out and turned to find a comfortable chair to read by the table. She sat down in her chair by an old painting of a woman with the same likeness as the statue in the fountain in the front of the manor.

She settled back and turned to the first few entries, but in truth, they were not really all that interesting. She closed the book disappointed and turned it on its side to study the spine but her fingers slipped to the place far back in the volume. Her eyes scanned the page for an instant, then found an important entry. She picked up the tomb and read the passage word for word.

_**1865...**_

_**We arrived to the new world by boat across the Pacific. It took months and we were happy to be in our new retreat here in Washington. Everyone was happy except Marcus who was always lost in his sorrow these days. I came upon Marcus yesterday and he looks worse than usual. He muttered something about Didyme in the gardens. My growing concern for him weighs heavily upon my already burdened heart. We have come not only for Marcus's sake but to deal with rumors of rash killings of the local inhabitants. Exposure was of great concern. Our kind's cold and pale features frightened them, making them restless and we needed to end it before it got out of hand. As we took refuge after a long day of searching for the culprits, we ordered the guard to remain outside and patrol the grounds. We brought the wives this time. It gave them new scenery and we were hoping their gentle influence would do him good and draw him out to talk but alas, he would not be prevailed upon and keeps in a silent and forlorn state. My own mind haunts me here in this strange land. I could swear I see her too sometimes, in the window looking in at me. Unbeknownst to him, I mourn by his side not only from her loss but from agonizing guilt that overcomes my heart sorely. In hind sight, my regret is now complete and there is nothing to be done but to weep along with him. It is too late to change or even repair the damage of what has been done.**_

End of passage.

She looked up from the book as the air in the room, so fresh and clean from a moment ago, now seemed to choke her. As fright took hold, she leaped up and grabbed the candelabra then looked around, with her hand shaking. It's trembling flames searched the outer darkness as the shadows played their games with her mind making her imagination go wild. The solitude, now becoming unnerving to her, she only wished for someone to rescue her from it. She jumped slightly as she heard something whisper in her ear. Her eyes grew wide in horror as the soft voice tickled her earlobe with a slight breeze as it spoke to her. She shrieked in terror and her hand flew to her hair, causing her to drop the book and it sailed to the floor with a great thud. With her now free hand, she grasped the candelabra with both hands in a death grip. Bella could not make out the words for they ran together with a slight hiss. At that moment it held some dreadful significance. She was afraid and thought what it might be but she could not discern it.

She stood wide-eyed as she tried to will her limbs to obey her but remained paralyzed in her fear. Out of the silence, in the darkened room, a whoosh of air rose and dissipated as she saw a figure suddenly stand in front of her. She gasped then dropped the candelabra. Before it could reach the floor, in the blink of an eye, a hand shot out and caught the thing. She watched as the hand rose it slowly so its light glowed on the face.

Marcus stood still and grave before her with his candle held high. Relief flooded her to see his sad but concerned face and she felt instantly faint. Her knees gave out from the stress of such fright and buckled under her. She dropped only a moment then found herself in his arms. Marcus moved to place the candelabra on the table and then picked her up bridle style holding her close.

She rested her head against him as he moved and snuggled into the safety of his embrace. She felt truly safe and protected there from the strange happenings occurring around her and clung to him as he settled into the chair she once sat. He sat her upon his lap. She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face into his neck as her hands slipped into his hair. She felt his breath sharply intake from her tender hand as it caressed his head. To her relief, he did not go away this time.

Marcus soothed her fears away with his affectionate rubbing on her back, causing warmth to spread through her once chilled body. As she relaxed into his arms, he heard her heart rate return to normal and reached up to lift her chin, to look into his eyes.

"Bella, why did you leave your room?"

"Umm, I followed the ghost here." She explained shyly.

"I saw her leave and went to look for her. That's why I left you. I did not think she would come back to you. Why did she?" Marcus asked puzzled.

"She wanted to show me this room and a book." Bella said.

"Book? What book?" Marcus asked sitting up straighter.

"It fell to the floor when I was startled. It should be there, somewhere." Bella explained pointing at his feet.

Marcus looked down and looked up again at Bella.

"There is no book there. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think it dropped right at my feet, right there. Check under the chair." Bella said.

"Alright, I'm going to put you down on the chair and I'll go look." Marcus explained as he stood and placed her back down.

Marcus knelt and looked under the chair. Bella leaned curiously over and peered down at him. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"Not there. Bella, what was in the book?" Marcus asked kneeling in front of her as he held her hand.

"Oh, just a passage about the time you came here long ago. About the 1860's. It looked like a journal." Bella explained.

"Umm. I wonder why? Maybe she wanted you to see the histories about this place. Maybe there is a clue to what she wants in it. Bella, we must find that book!" Marcus said excitedly getting up.

"Okay, but Marcus can we go back and get something from my bag. I'm very hungry." Bella said holding her tummy.

"Oh, of course my dear. So sorry, I forget human needs, forgive me?" Marcus asked.

"Oh yeah, no problem. Thanks, there is some food I brought from home in my bag."

"Well let's go and get you fed then we will proceed in finding this journal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they entered the bedroom, Bella left Marcus's side and ran up to the bed to retrieve her snacks. She unzipped her bag and reached into it and pulled out chips and a soda. She wasted no time and ripped into the bag of cheddar chips and opened her soda and took a swig. Marcus came and sat down next to her and smiled at her as she took a few chips and popped them in her mouth. As she crunched her food she smiled after swallowing at Marcus shyly as he watched her.

"Sorry, I'm really hungry. I hope you don't mind that I'm eating a little unladylike." Bella said as she shoved another handful of chips in.

"It is nothing to worry about dear. I know it has been a while for you. Think nothing of it. I'm glad you are getting what you need." He said still smiling at her.

Bella nodded and continued eating and after another swig of soda she put the chips down and reached in her bag for the camera. She turned it over in her hands and looked up at Marcus.

"I forgot about this. Maybe I should try capturing her on the digital camera. Maybe I can record her voice. She could use it to talk to us somehow. What do you think?" Bella asked looking up from examining the device.

"If you think it will help, then by all means try." Marcus said nodding his approval.

"Marcus, what was Didyme like?" Bella asked softly.

He smiled fondly at her question and watched her continue to eat while he talked.

"She was a lovely woman. She was Aro's sister and as soon as we met, I knew I found the one. She was only seventeen like you are now. Aro wished to go home to visit his widowed mother and see his sister one last time. We explained to his mother that we had a short time to stay and then we were off to war. This was a good cover for him and help us to go away with a good explanation of our hasty departure. I remember it like it was yesterday, Aro was so happy to see them and greeted his sister warmly and declared how much she had grown. Indeed, she was the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes upon and longed to get better acquainted with her.

One night while she was on the balcony gazing at the stars, I found her alone. I was shy around her, so much that I had trouble speaking. If she saw my awkward manner she did not let me see it. She was a sweet-tempered girl and so happy that I could imagine her an angel if I didn't know better. She declared her love for learning and the heavens fascinated her. How delighted I was to find such a girl, not just a silly female interested only in the mundane things of life, but a real kindred soul. I, needless to say, was overcome with love for her. I asked Aro to change her and take her with us. He agreed to it enthusiastically.

When she woke from the change, she was extremely well controlled for a new-born. When we hunted together, she was very mindful of whom she picked to feed. She only wished to feed upon the wicked or the ones dying. Many times she would make their deaths swifter so they would not suffer and come to them like a dark angel to take them home. Such empathy for all and where ever she went she made all happy with her special gift. Happiness, pure and true was what she gave to the world. Especially to me. Oh, how I miss it! The all enveloping pure happiness she gave me every day." Marcus finished and bowed his head.

Bella put her soda on the table beside the bed and moved over to Marcus and put her arms around him. She was taking by surprise as his arms came around her and drew her into his embrace. His head came down to her upturned face and caught her lips with his own. Bella's breath hitched as the electric-like sensation ignited between them. She kissed him back with growing affection. Marcus somehow sensed her regard and responded by laying her back on the bed. His passion flared up in the depths of his deadened soul as her heated kiss drove him into a frenzy. He felt the desire in her body awaken to his own as he laid lightly on hers. Then something unexpected happened, he purred deep in his chest. It was so long since this happened to him. Not since Didyme had it happened last. Bella moaned in pleasure to his purr underneath him and clutched his arms at the biceps, kissing him deeply.

Just then, his inner voice screamed at him to stop. _Didyme_. He loved _her_, not this human girl. She was his mate and no other!

He pulled away suddenly and sat up. Bella blinked up at his now blank face. He was so full of life and love a moment ago, now he looked indifferent to her and her feelings. As she sat up and he stood and stepped away from the bed side.

"Please finish your food so we may continue with our search." Marcus said over his shoulder as he turned away and walked to the window.

Bella obeyed him and ate. She looked sadly over at him. He was so changed now, so cold, so silent. Just as he was when she arrived, so grave and he seemed to collapse into himself. She sighed as she was helpless to help the poor closed off creature. She was so confused by what happened between them.

Was he feeling anything for her or not? He was hot then cold. She was so tired all of a sudden from being on this emotional roller coaster. She longed to escape her fate and run away. But how? It all seemed so hopeless now.

A sudden whisper came to her again. Hair raised on her arm and she started to tremble.

"_He longs to die...B...ella!_"

Panic ensued within as she saw Marcus move slowly from the window to the blazing hearth. When he reached it, he leaned gazing into the flames with a frightening intensity.

"_H...elp!" _It strained to say as it lost energy to speak.

Bella moved from her place on the bed and rounded the bed towards him. She watched his face as the flames reflected in his determined crimson eyes. She dashed as he moved forward to the flames. Bella leaped and grabbed him around the neck. He jolted as if startled and backed away from the fire. She was surprised by the lightning fast movement as she was sent flying through the air. She landed on the bed and screamed in horror because his snarling face was inches from hers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lol, sorry for the cliffhanger. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
